World On The Other Side
by VongolaPrimo-014
Summary: Giotto, Vongola Primo, is bothered by his terrible nightmares which makes him lose his grip on reality and which he believes are real: 'I don't know what to believe … Because I think that those nightmares kept on coming with a reason.' This is the remake of 'The World That I Never Thought Existed.'. Just wanted to put my fave characters together. Please read and review.
1. Prologue: From Reality to Nightmares

**Oookay~**

**First things first … Do me a favor and read my notes because there might be some updates with explanations, and because … just because!**

**Anyway, this is the remake of 'The World I Never Thought Existed'! I decided to change the title because it's too long now that I've thought about it. As for the time-skips … they're still there.**

**Anyway, I am happy to present to you guys the remake!**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail. Their creators are Akira Amano and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

* * *

Prologue

From Reality to Nightmares

I don't recall anything that can actually destroy me and the vigilante that I've founded … that's except from the nightmares which kept on haunting me to the point where I don't know which one's real or not. It can actually destroy the vigilante because it's driving my focus _away_ from the battles and wars— which we actually take part in just to protect people. So, I can't afford to have any of those nightmares again.

**_But I'll have to admit that tonight was one of the worst … _**

I woke up as soon as I fell from my bed down to the floor. I looked back only to see the scar across my back, which trailed from the lower right part of my neck down to the lower left part of my back. It was then when I remembered my nightmare last night:

_I was at a terrible place where some people called the magic troops enslave people to work on the tower, which they will use for something evil. _

_There was a scarlet-haired little girl who was being scolded for who knows why. The mean guy raised his whip to hit the poor little girl, but a certain little boy with a blonde hair in a messy fashion ran and shielded the little girl. So, he was the one hit on his back instead. He and the girl wore matching tattered clothes which the slaves wear._

_The boy grinned at the little girl who was staring at him with worry. "I won't let them hurt you, Erza …"_

_That was when he got whipped again as the little scarlet-haired girl had her tears flowing and was unable to look at the boy who was being whipped because of her._

_Everything went blur afterwards …_

That's where my nightmare ended. It was one of the most horrible one, but for some reason … I actually feel good about it. I frowned at the scar across my back because I just felt that the nightmare was real. I remember that my dad actually told me once that this scar was from accident where my mom protected me.

**_I don't know what to believe … Because I think that those nightmares kept on coming with a reason._**

* * *

**Yes, I've decided to make a prologue just to make it neat.**

**Anyhow, i hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. XD**


	2. Welcome To My World

**Hey, guys!**

**I never expected that I could do a weekly update this time of the year, so I was kinda happy until something came up with the plans on our trip and **_**someone **_**I didn't really want to be with was added to our group, so I was a little bit angry. I'm just sharing because I almost threw my laptop.**

**Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys something: **

**Do you think putting in a small profile on the main character after a time-skip is helpful? Because if yes, then I might just put something like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do**_** not**_** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Welcome To My World

"Primo," G, one of my subordinates, snapped me back to the real world. I looked up at him with a confused expression. "Ricardo and his troops just left and you didn't even say a word of farewell, which is pretty unusual in your case."

"I-Is that so?" I asked him with a hint that other part of me still isn't back from spacing out world.

"Is this what the commotion between the Shimon and Vongola brought you?" G asked me. "Do you think that maybe you should visit Talbot already?"

"Yes," Alaude, another one of my comrades agreed. "Aside from your usual spacing out and drifting off, you and your performance has become worse."

"Talbot isn't a doctor, either." I answered with slight annoyance.

"And remember that he and his friend cured your motion sickness—" G reminded.

"Not totally."

Alaude stood up and walked towards the door, but before he gets out, he turned around and looked at me. "This is not just for the good of the Vongola, but it is also for the good of the people we're doing this for." Then, he left.

After hours of thinking – and not to mention that I've spent hours thinking about it and now it's already almost midnight— I've decided that I'll visit Talbot tomorrow to consider G's and Alaude's suggestion. I think of one last thing before I drift off to sleep: If I'll consult about that thing, then one thing is certain …

**_My nightmares are sure to be even worse than last night's terror …_**

_"We'll save Jellal," The same blonde boy reassured the little scarlet-haired girl from before and some of their friends. "Then, get out of here." _

_The scarlet-haired girl's expression turned from worried to something that hinted hope, admiration and determination as she looked at the blonde boy's light orange eyes and his wide smile._

_He and his friends, together with the rebelling slaves had tried to fight their way out of that tower. But then, the magic troops of that place started coming for them. And soon, they were outnumbered. The troops started throwing attacks and causing massive explosions as the slaves tried to escape each attack. Many died in the process, but that only motivated them to continue. But as the fight between two sides goes on, the troops increased in numbers. More explosions and attacks had caused a stampede._

_"Erza!" The blonde boy called out to the scarlet-haired girl from a while back. She was caught up in a stampede as the boy was desperately trying to get to her. "Erza!"_

_"Giotto," she mouthed the boy's name as she looked at him helplessly. "Help Jellal." _

_Before he could answer her, he noticed some shadows were slowly engulfing them. When he looked up, he saw some cloaked figure above them, more troops came in. He knew what will happen next, they will launch an attack to wipe out the remaining rebelling slaves. A few seconds before the attack fires, he struggled to get to her. He reached her as soon as the attack launched, but he knew he was too late ... He closed his eyes shut as he was waiting for his end. He had almost lost his consciousness as his vision got blurry after the attack- even my own vision got blurry after that. I can only make up a figure of an old man standing in front of him and the scarlet-haired girl ... He was dying for them. Once my vision started clearing ..._

_**I can tell that the old man's looking at me with those pleading eyes ...**_

_Then he muttered something that I didn't quite catch as my vision darkens._

Before I knew it, I woke up. I looked up and looked around as I realized that I fell asleep on my desk. Today, I'm going to end these nightmares … for the better.

* * *

I stood in front of a small house, which was owned by the man who cured my motion sickness, Talbot. Then, I went in- I usually do so because the guy was always staying at the place where he works-, opened some secret door on the right wall of the house, went down a long descending staircase and finally reached his domain, which was only lit by torches. I saw the guy working on some things on his big table in the middle of the room.

"Talbot," I called him. Then, he finally looked at me, as if waiting for me to add something. "I need to talk to you."

"Please," he said as he pointed at the couch on the left side of the room. "Have a seat, Vongola." I took his offer and took a seat. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked then, he remembered something. "I mean, apart from the pact with the Vindice and Shimon." He added.

"I-I'm having these nightmares which hinders me to get a better outlook on the battles and the war," I confessed. "Actually, it started a long time ago, after the said accident which I had with my mother. But now, it keeps on coming every single night. You see, it might affect the battles and such. i mean, I just can't afford to because people who needs saving depend on us." He nodded, as if he wanted to hear some more. "It's about a strange world where—"

I was interrupted when a light flashed. The next time I knew I was standing in the middle of a meadow, a meadow which looks like no one had stepped into except me. At least, that's my first expression on the place. I mean, it seems like the place was abandoned or deserted or whatever. But, one question keeps on repeating in my mind, it keeps on repeating that I didn't notice that I blurted it out. "Where in the world am I?"

"You're in Earthland," a voice behind me said. When I turned around, I felt my eyes widened out of shock. I could have fainted by now, but I would appear to be coward and the creature might eat me if I do. The creature that I was talking about was a gigantic winged dragon covered with dark red scales. I was staring right back at its yellow eyes. I noticed his scar on the center of its body. This isn't just like the dragons which tear down a whole town and being killed in some Fairy Tales!

**_I can clearly remember this dragon from my nightmares ..._**

Before I could speak, he went ahead of me and said something that shocked me, "Giotto."

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter!**

**Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review.**


	3. Those Are Memories

**Hey, guys!**

**First of all, I wanted to apologize for a **_**very**_** late update. I was celebrating Christmas and New Year at my cousins', so I wasn't able to check or something … **_**even**_** my Facebook.**

**Second, I decided to just put a character profile every time there's a time-skip just to make things easier to track.**

**Diclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail. If I do, then… joy. :3**

* * *

Those Are Memories

"Giotto," The dragon called my name, which pretty much brought something good out of those nightmares.

**_I can somehow feel warmth…_**

_The same blonde little boy in my dreams was there again, only this time, he was younger. He was chasing a pink-haired little boy who was running around like a fool._

"_Natsu!" The little blonde boy exclaimed. "Come back here! Igneel will scold us again if you don't!"_

"_It's fine, Giotto-nii!" He reassured the little blonde boy. "I just want to show you something, so come on! We're closing in—!"_

_The pink-haired boy bumped hard on something. The little blonde boy looked up to see a gigantic red dragon._

"_Igneel," The blonde boy called with a shaking voice, which made the pink-haired boy cower in fear as well._

"_What do you think you're doing, Giotto, Natsu?!" The dragon asked with a stern and somehow angry voice._

"_I-I was just taking Giotto-nii to the cliff to see the sunset together," The pink-haired boy reasoned out with fear before the little blonde boy do._

"_Then," The dragon stared as he picked the two boys up and dropped them on his head. "Let me watch it with you."_

That was one of the dreams that came out rarely. Dreams that actually make my heart melt. I looked up at the gigantic red dragon again, which made me confuse the reality over my nightmares and dreams. I sighed as I sat down.

"I'll wake up, like I usually do, and there's no doubt about it!" I tried to reassure myself, but the dragon crouched and carefully pinched me with his sharp claws. "What was that for?!"

"I was just trying to show you that this isn't a dream, my boy." The dragon said.

"Really?" I decided to play with his trick. I mean, two can play at this little and silly game. "Then, let me guess … You are Igneel the fire dragon and you stood as the father of Giotto and Natsu and has taught them Fire Dragonslayer Magic." I said with a playful tone, but I continued with a low and annoyed tone with hopes. "At least, that's what I saw in my dreams."

Unfortunately for me, he heard what I said because as soon as he spoke again, he let me know that he isn't even willing to play this game. "What you saw aren't dreams, my boy. Those are memories. I was like your father and I taught you and Natsu that magic."

If what he's saying is true, then I might as well try to confirm it by summoning fire just like that blonde boy. I looked at my hand and tried to engulf it with flames without using my dying will flames. And unfortunately for me, it did. Then, the scene of the blonde boy getting whipped and getting that scar occurred to me again. I looked up at the dragon with determination.

"I want to know the truth and go back to where I came from," I told him.

He paused for a bit, and then he smirked at me. "Alright. Go to Fairy Tail. There, Natsu and the people there shall help you with your troubles."

"Thank you, Igneel," I turned my back towards him. "I'll be off, then."

"Wait," He stopped me before I could even leave. "Making friends isn't bad, but don't get too attached to them. It will bring them lifelong pain to see someone important go."

"I'll keep that in mind," I assured him, and then I turned around and started to make my leave. "I hope to meet you again before I do … father."

* * *

I don't know why, but I think I know the way to that guild; although, I still looked around and eventually got lost. After a few hours, I finally managed to get to a town called Magnolia. People say that Fairy Tail guild is in this town, so I better make my way there. After a few minutes, I saw a large two story high building with a big sign on the top of the door, which reads, '_Fairy Tail_', so that must be it. I opened the door of the guild and noticed how _lively _the place is. I saw table and chairs flying from one side to another. When a familiar pink-haired guy noticed me, he stopped, so did another familiar raven-haired guy. Some of the people started staring at me as if I was someone long gone, and that made me feel weird. I walked towards the counter where a silver-haired woman is staying.

"U-Um …" I started without really any clue how to with people staring at me. "Can you help me find someone in this guild?"

"Of course!" She said with a gentle smile on her face. "Who are you looking for?"

"Someone named Natsu—" I answered her, but was interrupted by someone from behind. So I turned around only to see the familiar pink-haired guy from before.

"That's me." He said with a serious expression, which was very different from before he saw me. "Are you, by any chance, named Giotto?"

"Yes and maybe," I answered him without hesitation. "And someone told me that you could help me."

He grinned as he pulled me by my tuxedo's collar, which most likely ruined how it really looks like. He led me outside the guild and nodded at me at the same time with the blue cat on his shoulder.

"What's with your yes or no answer a while back?" He asked with curiousness.

"I am Giotto, but I'm not sure if I'm really the Giotto you're referring to," I said, and then looked at him. "So, will you help me?"

"Sure, I'll help ya!" He exclaimed as his cat yelled something like: 'Aye, sir!' Natsu offered his hand to me. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, by the way!" He pointed at his blue cat with enthusiasm. "And this is Happy!"

"Aye!" The blue cat yelled again.

I shook his hand. "The name's Giotto—"

"Natsu," Someone called Natsu from behind me. I noticed Natsu and Happy grinned, so I turned around to see a familiar midget old man and another familiar scarlet-haired woman behind him. When they saw me, they froze, especially the scarlet-haired woman.

**_And that tells me that things will be complicated from this point on._**

* * *

**Please leave a review ! XD**


	4. Tying New Bonds

**Okay, as a part of my new year's resolution, I promise to update weekly. Besides, it's better to stay inside the house in this very cold weather. And not to mention that it's a bother not to get anything done at all.**

**Anyhow, I wanted to thank cloudfarron and everyone for continuously reading and following this story of mine.**

**Anyway, enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail. Of course, that's apart from the OC that will make an appearance in this chapter: Adrian Hartley.**

* * *

Tying New Bonds

"Giotto…" The scarlet-haired woman muttered with her still surprised expression, which the older and smaller man also wears.

"Well, yeah! He's Giotto!" Natsu exclaimed with enthusiasm as Happy yelled his usual catchphrase. "But I'm not sure if he's the Giotto that we knew, and he isn't sure about it either. So it's best not to jump to conclusions, right?!"

Really, I'm more than glad that Natsu and happy stepped in and saved my butt even if they don't know that they just did me a huge favor. One thing that I did is just smile at them, which I later regretted as I saw the expression of the scarlet-haired woman turned from surprised to something that hinted nostalgia— which isn't very good; although, the older man had loosen up and had smiled at me.

"He said that he needed our help!" Natsu informed them.

"We'll help you on whatever your problem is," The old man told us as he jumped on my head and sat on it. His tone changed from a cheerful one to a serious one, and that's when I was reassured that I can actually count on these people. "So, let's go inside and talk about it."

* * *

The old man gave a speech to the people in the guild after showing to them a written complaint from the Magic Council. Surprisingly, even I was moved by his speech. I'm glad, though. After all, what I really needed is just a little push and reassurance to make me believe that I'll get back as long as I have friends. Natsu and Happy already proved that he can be my friend when he got me out of that situation earlier. After the Master's speech, he invited me to go inside of a room which I assumed was his office.

"So," Master started as he closed the door behind him. "What do you need our help for, my boy?"

"You see," I said as I sat down on the couch after the old man offered me to. "I need to get back to my friends." I saw that he's confused, so I decided to explain further. "But, it's really not that easy. I-I'm not really from here. I don't belong in this world, because I came from a _very_ different one." He urged me to continue. "I live in a world where magic doesn't really exist; although, I do have dreams that came out almost every night. I had dreams that are far from reality, yet so close to it as well. When I came to this world, I met someone that actually knew me. He said that those dreams weren't exactly dreams, but they were memories. At that point, I don't really know what to believe. Instead of just worrying about getting back to my friends, I still need to figure out these nightmares and dreams that I'm having."

"I'll help you in any way and the best way that I can," Master finally talked and he actually had a smile on his face. That's when I felt just a little fragment of hope in me. "You can stay here with us while we figure this out."

"Thank you," I told him as I bowed. Then, it occurred to me that I haven't introduced myself to him yet. So, I stood straight and held out my hand. "I'm Giotto. I'm sorry for all the trouble—"

"You don't have to apologize for anything. After all, Fairy Tail is a family, and families help each other."

"Thank you for taking me in."

* * *

I walked up to the request board after Master gave me my guild insignia, introduced me to the whole guild and threw me a welcoming party. The guild members welcomed me in a way that I actually didn't expect them to. I felt that I actually can get along with Gray, Loke, the Shadow Gear and many others. I actually can't get myself to the scarlet-haired woman because she kept on staring at me since I stepped in the guild. The mere fact that she's giving me those longing stares just meant that I remind her of someone close, and I actually feel bad about it.

I was scanning the request board when Natsu rested his arm on my shoulder as if we're already buddies. "It seems that you got Erza's attention!" He whispered.

Erza must be the name of the scarlet-haired girl. I was taken by surprise since the girl in my nightmares is actually named Erza. But I decided to just shrug it off. I scanned the request board and found a request about taking out bad guys which is led by one of the top members of a dark guild named Hell Fire.

"Let me come with you, bro!" Natsu exclaimed with excitement. He probably noticed that I was looking at that quest because his eyes sparkled as he said that. Happy said the exact catchphrase again.

"O-Okay," I said to them as he jumped up and down. Happy did the same only that he is flying, not jumping. I took out the request from the board to have it approved by Mirajane, the lady by the counter who was chatting with Erza. Mirajane complimented me because of having my first quest upon joing the guild.

"Having your first quest already?" Erza asked as she took the last bite on her strawberry cake.

"Well, yeah," I answered her as I took the paper from Mirajane. I looked at Natsu and Happy as they grinned at me. "I also had Natsu and happy with me as well."

"You've got guts," She said as she stood up. I had the feeling that she just ignored my comment about having Natsu and Happy with me. "Taking out bandits is quite a work. I'll come with you."

"Wha—?" Natsu asked then, stopped himself with a terrified tone. He looked at me, as if pleading not to allow Erza to come with us.

"Do you have something to say," she asked as she looked at Natsu. "Huh, Natsu?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Alright, that settles it," she said. I don't know what happened, but suddenly, a huge wagon with many luggages is already with us. "Let's go." Then, she walked ahead of us.

* * *

It's already afternoon when we were already on the train station. We walked our way into the station in a few minutes of awkward silence from the guild to our location right now. It seems like these people in this world uses train for long distance travels. After a few minutes, we were already on our seats and our train started moving. That was when I started to feel a little bit nauseous. I covered my mouth to hide it, although that didn't stop me from getting that nasty feeling. Then, I noticed Happy who was beside some pink-haired guy and staring _happily_ at the window. Beside him was Natsu, who was beside me at that time, turned green and attempting not to throw up. That was when I remembered that most dragonslayers have motion sickness.

"Natsu," Erza called him as she signaled him to sit beside her. As soon as he did so, the scarlet-haired woman, whom I thought and _hoped_ to be a little timid and gentle actually punched Natsu on the gut.

Erza interrogated me as to why I joined the guild. I hesitated for a moment, but she reminded me that if I couldn't trust my friends, then, I can't trust anyone either. I told her everything and some details on my dreams, which made that surprised and longing expression come out again; although, I did not elaborate any one of those.

"For some reason," I said. "I'm especially familiar with you." She was about to talk when the train stopped. I looked around and saw the sign that says, Hargeon. This town is quite different from Magnolia, but I guess every town has their uniqueness. I stood and picked Natsu up as happy flew near him. I looked at Erza who was still a bit shaken up. "Come on, we should go—"

"Wait!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a halt. I turned around and saw her eyes piercing through me. "Do you know about—?" She was interrupted by a loud explosion from outside the train. The explosion happened in the very appropriate time because that certainly took all of her attention. She groaned as she releases my wrists and went before us. "Let's just go!"

Once outside, Erza roused Natsu with the one of harshest way I know to wake someone. She shook him to consciousness with such an incredible speed. Natsu muttered something about stopping the transportation.

"Natsu," Happy said while flying. "We just got out!"

That managed to get him back to consciousness. It was then when Erza started examining the most recent explosion. After a few seconds, Natsu noticed that we're finally at our job destination. "We're here!" He exclaimed as he jumped up. "I'm all fired up! Where are those bandit guys, huh?!" I noticed the smoke coming from some place just a few kilometers away from us.

I pointed at the possible location of the bandits. "They're somewhere there."

"Good observation, Giotto," Erza looked at me with a contented smile.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed as he took off ... almost. Erza pulled him by his scarf and frowned sternly at him, causing him to flinch. I looked at the possible location of the bandits and suddenly, a plan conquered my mind.

"We'll have to sneak our way in," I told them.

Natsu was about to complain when Erza approved of may plan, saying that it's a good thing I use my brains. It's just my view, but I think she said that simply because she wanted Natsu to think of a plan first before making a move.

* * *

We proceeded as planned. Natsu, Happy, Erza and I hid in separate places. I was the one who went first for the ambush and had fought all of them since they noticed me. I wasn't able to use my Fire Dragonslayer Magic because I'm still not used to it. I called the three of them out, and they saw the three guys together with their frozen leader when they did so.

"You knocked them all out?!" Natsu asked with disappointment while Erza was frowning angrily at me. "I thought we're supposed to do this together!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized to them. "They noticed me after I froze their leader—"

"Froze?" Erza asked with confusion. "I thought you're using fire Dragonslayer magic?"

'I'll tell you later.' I mouthed. I noticed that Natsu did not care as to how I froze one of them.

"That's not all!" he continued protesting. "I smelled all twenty of them and then suddenly, there are only four left!"

Again, Erza looked at me, probably seeking answers from me. I nodded at her, and mouthed that again. She interrogated the imprisoned one and we found out that they're just troops and that there are still more of them in the forest just in the east of the town.

"It doesn't matter if you imprison the four of us," he told us. "Because more of us will surely come—"

"We have to help the people here," I told them. "We can't let these bandits ruin the lives of the people in this town."

"I'm glad you think so, Giotto," Erza said with a smile. "Because that's what we'll do." She looked at Natsu. "Natsu, I want you to take these four to some place where the guards can easily see them."

"_What?!_" Natsu exclaimed. "Why do you guys take all the fun?! _I_ was the _first _one to offer my help—!"

"What did you say?" Erza asked with a dark aura and with a more threatening tone.

"A-Aye!"

"Wait for us at the forest's entrance."

Natsu did not complain any further. He looked at the both of us with a serious expression which was the first he showed me. "Just make sure you take them all out," Then, he showed his huge grin. "Kay?"

Afterwards, Erza and I ran towards the forest. As we enter the forest, the light faded as tall trees greeted us. The trees created new shadows as small patches of light peeked through the leaves gaps. Those gaps were like those lost memories from my unknown past. Even I can't remember what had happened after I woke up in my parents' house, the family which adopted me … I hate feeling homesick!

"How did you took out all sixteen of them and knocked out the remaining four all by yourself?" Erza asked me as we raced further into the forest.

"It was one of my abilities in the world I came from," I replied. "I used my dying will flames to freeze the enemy simply by reversing it."

After a few minutes of running further, the forest grew darker and darker. I don't know what or why but Erza's eyes widened. "Do you know something about the Tower of Heaven?"

My eyes widened upon the question. I mean, that tower was the source of all my nightmares. Meeting a dragon, training with it with some pink-haired boy, joining Fairy Tail and seeing familiar faces were really great dreams. Those dreams just gave me pleasant and warm feeling. But the tower, I don't think so. Suffering and sacrifices are the only things I witnessed in that terrible place. All but terrible things except … my friends in there. I looked at Erza and suddenly, a warm feeling surged through my veins. Maybe those dreams were true and that this scarlet-haired knight running with me is the greatest source of warmth in those nightmares. I opened my mouth to answer when my feet stopped by my reflexes. I looked around me and noticed that Erza must have felt it too.

We were now surrounded and outnumbered by the bandits.

"Wizards from some official guild, huh?" The man at the back said.

The way the others keep him at the back, I think he's the leader. He stepped forwards, revealing a man with a black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a gray coat with a tattered gray bandana on his forehead. Based on his appearance, he's probably in his mid teens. In my view, he's too young to lead a bunch of bad guys. I mean, I was seventeen when I created the Vongola. Now, I'm nineteen, I lead my family and some other allied families. I guess that isn't so bad. I take all that back. Right now, I'm guessing that Erza and I are in for a good show. The man looked at Erza.

"And from Fairy Tail as well. I can recognize that face anywhere, Titania." Titania? I'm also guessing that the name was given to her by some people she did good things for. I mean, she's not so bad.

"And you're Adrian Hartley," Erza revealed the guy's name. Why does she know this guy? Are they old friends, friends … or? "You're from the top guild under Grimoire Heart of Balam Alliance," Oh… "Am I right, Hell Fire's Raven?"

"You know too much, Titania," Adrian said amusingly. "But it doesn't matter now. You and your friend there won't be able to save the people inside" he said darkly. "Because I'm going to take you out before you do!" His minions attacked us all at once. Erza requipped intro some leopard like suit.

* * *

Erza and I managed to take out all of them by teamwork. I unleashed my Dragonslayer magic and had used it against the bandits which are led by the guy named Adrian Hartley. I admit, Erza and I really make a great team. Now, all that's left is to take out the Raven.

Erza looked at Adrian with a stern expression. "Looks like you're the only one left, Raven."

"Right," he looked away with an annoyed expression. "As if that'll threaten me."

He looked at me with a frown. I saw sadness, loneliness and … fear in his eyes. For a moment, I pitied him. What could be the cause of that sadness and loneliness?

"Erza," I said as I looked at her. She looked back and her stern expression melted, but soon returned. She probably noticed how I pity the guy right now. "We should stop."

"I know," Erza replied. "We'll take him to the royal guards and we're going back."

I smiled. At least, we won't have to kill the guy. I disappeared and went behind Adrian's back. I activated my dying will in an instant. As soon as he started struggling, I froze his wrist together.

"Don't worry," I told him. "I can sense that you're not a bad guy, so you're going to be fine." He looked at me with surprised expression. I notice Erza staring at me again. What can I do? That's what my Vongola hyper intuition says!

"W-What are you—?" Adrian asked, still shocked from what I just said.

"I told you that you're going to be fine," I looked up then, I looked at him. "And I'm guessing that you won't be imprisoned for long." He looked at me with sad smile as he nodded.

* * *

On our way, I learned that Adrian just joined Hell Fire because his parent's was killed by one of the members of Grimoire Heart. He says that the dark guild was only taking its limited members or the Seven Kin of Purgatory from its main branches like Hell Fire, Ash Fall or Razing Pit. But since Hell Fire's the top guild under Grimoire Heart, he chose to join that guild instead. Erza and I decided to offer him a membership in the guild when he's released from the prison. Erza explained that official guilds take missions on going after some dark guilds, so he agrees. As soon as we reached the forest's entrance we saw Natsu with some guards. The royal guards took Adrian Hartley away. Until now I still pity him.

Then, Erza started a conversation. She looked at me. "We make a pretty good team."

"Yes," I looked back at her with a smile. "I guess, I will say the same. You were amazing!"

"I admit that I was fascinated a while ago," Erza said. "You did great."

When I looked at her, I felt a connection. I looked away to think. Just what was that? Is that connection connected to my nightmares? The only clear thing that I can remember from those is that she's there with me. Now that my dreams are turned into my reality, I can sort of figure out that connection. She's one of my closest friends here in this world. I noticed her talking with Natsu about the fight in the forest. Natsu's expression suddenly turned into an envious one.

"That's no fair!" he protested. "You guys took out two waves of bandits without me!"

Erza and I just laughed it off, even Happy was laughing as well.

* * *

Soon, we reached the station and went inside the train to Magnolia. After a few minutes, the train moved. I felt nauseous again, but Natsu was in a worse case. So, Erza knocked him out again after offering to sit beside her. She and I talked about random stuff and the recent fight. I learned new things today, may it be about my new friends, about this world or how cruel this world is just as the world where I came from.

"I would like to work with you again some time," Erza said.

"I'd like to do that too," I accepted her offer. "After all, we made a pretty good team out there."

_**She smiled at me gently. I felt a nostalgic feeling upon seeing that smile.**_

_The blonde boy was there again, and he's with the same scarlet-haired girl. They were in their cell and were still unable to sleep, unlike their friends. _

"_I'm worried," The blonde boy said._

"_Don't be," The scarlet-haired girl tried to reassure him. Then, she looked at him with a gentle smile on her face. "We'll all get through this … together."_

"Giotto!" Erza called me back. I was probably spacing out again.

"Y-Yeah?" I muttered.

"I said," She continued. "We're friends now, right?"

I smiled at her and nodded, which probably made her relieved based on her expression. Maybe having friends isn't so bad. The thing is, I wouldn't want them to get hurt when the time comes. Just what Igneel said.

* * *

**Well, this Chapter is quite long. Well, after all, I put together all three chapters from the original one so that I can keep the story shorter than it was supposed to be. Well, anyway, please review~!**


	5. Painful Things

**Sorry that I broke my promise to update weekly. It's just that my best friend and I had an argument, so I was trying to fix things. And I'm glad that we did. Another thing is that I was so depressed that we got third in our Intramurals with just one point down from the second place.**

**Anyway, I know that I'm still far from finishing this thing, but I was actually thinking of a sequel if this story is successful, and if not ... then, I'll have to do a one-shot of NaZa or GrayZa based on my favorite songs **_**or**_** another cross-over will do.**

**And as for now ... so far, so good for this story or mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail. And basically, I don't own the characters and such.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Giotto**_

_**Aliases:**__ Drago_

_**Guild:**__ Fairy Tail Guild_

_**Class: **__Regular Wizard_

_**Magic: **__Fire Dragonslayer Magic ; Unknown Magic_

_**Jobs Taken**_

_**Solo Quests**_

_S-Class: 00_

_A-Class: 26_

_B-Class: 14_

_C-Class: 10_

_**Team Quests**_

_S-Class: 03_

_A-Class: 34_

_B-Class: 07_

_C-Class: 06_

_**Council Remarks:**__ Wizard Saint Candidate; Has been offered an automatic high seat in the Council._

* * *

Painful Things

It has been exactly 6 months since I got into this world and joined in Fairy Tail. It has been 6 months, yet I still couldn't find any information about my situation; although, Master, Erza and I have been trying to get information on this.

Maybe, I shouldn't take everything fast. After all, living here isn't so bad either. I have been on a lot of jobs and finally made a living. I mean, I already have a house on my own; although, Erza was the one who insisted that I should have it near Fairy Hills so that she could easily visit me and vice versa. I can't possibly refuse since she was with me in most of my team quests. I've also bought a lot of clothes, but I've been walking around often with my favorite one: a black hooded jacket over a long sleeve polo with a neck tie, white pants and black shoes.

I'm currently walking around in those clothes on my way home alone. I usually walk back with Erza, but now she's on a solo quest, so I have to walk alone. I stopped on my tracks when I felt someone's presence. I looked behind, but no one was there, which irritated me.

"Show yourself," I demanded with an irritated tone.

I was glad that the guy finally decided to show himself. Because if he still didn't, I swear I'm going to haunt him. Based from his appearance, he's probably—

"I am Mystogan," The cloaked man said. "I wanted to talk to you, Drago-san."

The mere fact that he knows who I am bothers me greatly, but I decided to turn him down. I almost did when he removed his mask and his hood, revealing a very familiar face. His azure hair waved as the wind rustled. That brown eyes and red tatoo across the right side of his face reminds me of someone from the nightmares. A boy named Jellal.

_**A friend that I can't seem to get back.**_

_That little blonde boy ran through the crowd towards Sector 8 where his azure-haired friend was kept. When he reached the Sector, he saw that his friend just took out all the guards, which he cannot believe. The azure-haired boy turned and saw him. His grin widened._

_"Giotto," The azure-haired boy said as he walked towards the blonde boy. "I'm glad you came! How 'bout you join me beat the crap out of these bastards?"_

_I saw the darkness in the boy's eyes, and I can tell that the blonde boy saw this too._

_"Jellal," The blonde boy started as he ran towards the guards and checked their pulses. They're all dead. They're nothing but lifeless corpse lying on the ground. The blonde boy was staring at the corpses with a surprised and guilty expression. They weren't supposed to kill them despite what those monsters did to them. "What the heck happened?"_

_"I killed them," Jellal grinned as the blonde boy looked at him with a surprised expression. "They deserved it anyway. I mean, what they did to us finally backfired on them! Aren't you glad?!"_

_The blonde boy stood with anger boiling inside of him. "Killing them isn't the right thing to do, Jellal!"_

_"Aren't you mad at them?!" Jellal yelled at the blonde boy. "Look at what did to us!" He probably saw that the blonde boy is here to defy him by his expression. "If that's what you want, then, I'll have no any other choices but to dispose of you!"_

I backed away from Mystogan as I muttered the man's name. "Y-You're—!"

"Mystogan," The azure-haired guy in front of me repeated. "I know Jellal Fernandes, but I am not him."

"What—?"

"You and I are the same, Drago-san," He continued. "You and I … do not belong here; although we have a reason for being here, or should I say, a mission to fulfill."

Mystogan and I stayed out until he finishes discussing about stuff about parallel worlds and dimensions. He told me that he came from a world called Edolas. He doesn't show anyone his face because another identity of him exists in this world, Jellal Fernandes. And as for my case, I'm from a different dimension so another me doesn't exist here; although, the reason why I am here is that I have a mission to fulfill. What mission? Both he and I don't know.

"Another thing, Drago-san," He continued. "The reason why I don't interact with the other members is that I don't want to be a burden to them by the time I return to my own world. We don't belong here, Drago-san. It will just pain them to see you go when the time comes." He turns around as he puts his mask back on. "That is all I have to say. Until we meet again, Drago-san—"

"Giotto," I told him. "Giotto's fine."

He nodded. "Well then, Giotto."

That was when he used his Mist Body and disappeared. I look down while I rethink things about what I'm actually doing. Maybe, I should make a move and try to get back to my friends as soon as I can before I can even think of something stupid like living here and not getting back.

_**It will just pain them to see you go when the time comes…**_

* * *

I'm making my way to the guild when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see a familiar scarlet-haired girl with her armor on.

"Oh," I said with a somehow low voice. "You're back."

"What's with that face?" Erza asked with a curious tone. "You're thinking too deep again? You might want to stop that if we're going on that quest later."

"O-Okay," I said as I continued to walk with her to the guild.

When we got to the guild, I walked to the counter to get our job approved, which requested that both Erza and I should be the only ones to do the quest. Erza ordered a slice of strawberry cake while I was doing so. I sat beside her after the request got approved. I looked at her and saw a familiar smile as she was eating the cake. I think I saw that smile before, somewhere deep in my memories—

"You like her~" Happy teased as he flew behind me. Erza stopped munching and looked at me with an alarmed expression, which made me embarrassed. I rested my head on my hand and sighed; although I can still feel my face heating up.

"G-Geez," I started. "Don't speak of such nonsense—"

"Let's go to the park," Erza said as she stood up. To my surprise, she was already finished with her cake!

"W-What?"

"Let's go to the park," She repeated. "Both of us need some time to relax before going to that quest."

"She likes you~" Happy teased and has been rolling his tongue like crazy! Erza just shrugged it off, which was _very_ unusual for her. She looked at me.

"So," she said. "Are you coming?"

Instead of refusing, I found myself standing up and smiling at her. "Let's go, then."

Erza and I walked towards the guild's door, but it was opened before we even got close to it. An azure-haired guy with a red tattoo across his face was standing by the door and was actually smiling at me. This must be the guy that Mystogan was telling me, the other him. Mystogan's counterpart must be part of the council based on the clothes that he's wearing. I almost walked towards the guy to introduce myself when I felt someone pulled me by my sleeve. I turned and saw Erza with her smile melted. She was holding my jacket's sleeve. I looked at the guy by the door and remembered Jellal, the boy in my nightmares. He walked towards me and offered his hand.

"I am Seigrain, a seated member of the Magic Council," He introduced himself to me. "I wish to have a little chat with you, Fairy Tail's Drago."

* * *

"The Council discusses about you a lot," he confessed as he sits with us at the table. Erza still have the sour expression on her face. "You must be really good, considering you only joined six months ago."

"I wouldn't say that," I said with a feeling of awkwardness because of Erza's aura. This is just _so_ bad!

"Why not?" Seigrain chuckled which annoyed Erza even more. "You got the Council's attention simply because you achieved so much in just half a year! What more will you accomplish in the future? You'll be a great wizard, for sure. You can even become of the Ten Wizard Saints!"

Being a Wizard Saint won't do any good to me. I mean, I already gained a lot of attention by being a candidate. What more when I become one of the Saints? So, can you see that the guy doesn't want that?

"I personally like you, Drago-kun," Seigrain said as Erza stood up. I looked up at her.

'_Meet me at the Southgate Park,_' She mouthed with an annoyed expression.

Erza mustn't really like this Seigrain guy. After our discussion about me and the Council, Seigrain left. I decided to follow Erza to the park, by then. When I arrived, I saw her under the tree in the center of the park. I decided to sneak up on her. I let myself disappear behind my flames and went on one of the thick branches of the tree. To my relief, not even a leaf fell down, so she did not notice.

"Hey," I started. She looked up as soon as she heard my voice.

"Giotto!" Erza exclaimed as I jumped down. "Quit that!" I just smiled at her and noticed that the same look a while ago was still on her face. I was about to ask if something's wrong but she went before me. "You shouldn't get too close to him," She said with a dead serious expression. "Seigrain's evil. If you get too close to him, he might influence you and you might change." Her expression changed into a worried one. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at the sky. "I can't lose another friend."

"Lose another friend…" I muttered. I looked up as fragments of black flames entered my mind. I shook my head to forget the small unclear fragments. Something tells me that death isn't what she meant entirely. I looked at her. "Alright, then," Then I found myself smiling. "You won't lose another friend of yours!" I know I shouldn't have said that because someday, I know that I'll have to leave this place. But, I just can't stand there and look at her sad and longing expression. Then, upon realizing what I had said, she looked at me with a surprised expression. Soon, it turned into a smile as she elbowed me on my gut.

"Guh!" I protested against my will because of the pain. I mean, she's wearing her armor right now!

"Let's just go!" She ordered me with an angry tone while she walked away to the station; although, she can't hide that smile on her face.

"Alright!"

* * *

Erza and I are walking towards a deserted village full of burnt houses. I looked up at the burnt sign that says, 'Rosemary Village'. I'm not sure why we're here because it's deserted; although, that was the address that was stated in the request. Another thing was that Erza has been down as we got closer and closer to the said place. After some time, we arrived at a house, which is no different from the others.

"I'm glad that you came, Drago-san, Titania-san," A guy from the Rune Knights greeted us. He's rather short and has a blonde hair.

Erza walked towards the knight guy with heavy footsteps. She stopped and paused when she got in front of him. To my surprise, Erza punched the guy. Unfortunately, the council had had enough of Fairy Tail's cases. "You've got guts to show up after you've brought me here!"

I stepped in to stop Erza. I pulled her away from the knight and tried to calm her down. "Erza, calm down, will you?" Erza dropped down and sat on some nearby boulder. I turned to the knight who was trying to avoid my gaze. I reached out my hand as he looked at it. "The name's Giotto."

He shook my hand. "Eve Tealm."

I nodded. Then, I turned and looked at the burned house in front of us. "So, what's with this place? You said that you'll fill us in once we get here."

"Well," He started. "I was just asked to do this actually?"

"By who?" Erza asked as she stood while hanging onto my sleeve. She got worse after that outburst earlier.

"Adrian Hartley," Eve answered. Then, he looked at me. "He says that he knows about your situation and that this is the only way to make you go to this place. He says that this place might be of some help to you after what you said to him."

I don't know what this guy is talking about, but I decided to go into the house. That was the time when I knew I couldn't turn back.

* * *

**Yes, that's it. I was actually going to make this longer to make up for my absence, but then, I realized that I still have a lot of things to do. So, I think that this will do for a while.**

**Ciao!**

**Please Review !**


	6. Light Up The Dark

**After weeks of not updating, this is the outcome of my next chapter. I think I still have to apologize for updating so late. I've had the final exams of this school year and I've been going out with my family a lot because it's summer, so … I wasn't able to update for so long. I was also hooked up in reading a manga with a wonderful plot; although, it's really tragic. It's called Orange (TAKANO Ichigo). It's awesome. I was even carried away. Perhaps it's because I can somehow relate.**

**Anyways …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Light Up the Dark

I entered the burned house and looked around. I was shaking while I walk around the house. I was so caught up by the things that I'm seeing right now that I barely noticed Erza's horrible condition. She was tugging my sleeve as if she's afraid that something might happen. I tried to prevent myself from shaking.

_**Erza needs me too … I need to be strong …**_

I stopped by my tracks as I felt something that I stepped on. I took a step back as I notice that I just stepped on a bunch of bones. That was when it came back to me.

"_Stay there," The little blonde boy told the armored scarlet-haired girl. "I'm going to get them out. I need you to wait here."_

_The boy rushed inside an abandoned burning house. He managed to get several kids out of the house. He and the scarlet-haired girl were supposed to escape with the rescued kids when he heard another kid from inside, screaming and asking for help. The blonde boy rushed in inside the house and searched for that kid._

"_Where are you?" The blonde boy yelled for the kid._

"_Here!" Someone from the second floor exclaimed. The blonde boy ran upstairs and saw a little raven-haired boy, stuck in a corner and being surrounded by fire. "Don't worry! Big brother's going to get you out …" _

_The blonde boy extinguished the fire by dismissing it using his magic, and then he carried the little boy. On their way down, the blonde boy noticed a girl, running out of the burning house. The girl ran, but a wood from the ceiling fell on her, burning and killing her. The blonde boy muttered. "No …"_

_He shook his head as he searched for another exit. He ran to the back door, but a bunch of more burning woods fell on him and the little boy. He forced to stand up to free the boy with him. "Run!" He instructed the boy._

_The little boy ran out as I saw another flash of light._

I finally found out that dimension travelling thing after that bones reminded me of that girl. This is the proof that I was here and had tried to save this little kid. Now, the only thing left to solve is how I can get back to my real world.

"Let's get out of here," I told Erza as I glanced back at her and noticed her down cast expression. We got out of the house and met Eve-kun outside. "Tell Adrian that it really helped me a lot. Say my thanks to him."

"Understood," He told me.

"And thank you too," I told him as Erza and I walked out of the village.

* * *

Erza and I are making our way back to the guild, and we have been down since that job. I couldn't blame Eve or Adrian because they just wanted to help me. The unusual thing is that ever since we came out from that village, there has been a heavy atmosphere between us, not to mention that the aura she's releasing is that close to sadness.

I can't understand the reason behind that sadness, either. Well, at least, not just yet. I looked at Erza and that sad face still remains. This is just so unusual for her. I don't know whether I should break this silence and try to comfort her or something, but I guess that is something that a good friend will do.

"Erza," I started. She didn't respond. This time, I decided to tap her shoulder. "Hey."

She looked at me with a surprised expression as if I wasn't there in the first place. That's when I knew that she's been thinking a lot and too deep.

"W-What?" She asked.

I smiled at her, and then looked straight ahead. "You shouldn't drown yourself too deep, Erza. Nothing good will come out of it." I looked at her again. "Will you tell me what's inside your head?" She looked down sadly as we continued to walk. Ok, maybe that move wasn't good. I sighed. "Fine—"

"That was the place where my friend and I had been taken." Erza started with a cracking voice. I looked at her with a surprised expression and noticed that she's been trying to hold back her tears. "That was the house that took away my friend …"

"H-Hey …" I stopped on my tracks as I try to comfort her. "I-It's fine, you don't have to—"

"You're my friend," She said as she shook her head while she wiped her tears away. "And we're partners now …"

_**Partners …**_

"Besides," She continued as she walked again, which I tried to keep up to. I mean, I was shocked and flattered that she already thinks of me as her partner and that she trusts me now. "I feel like I'm going to burst anytime soon even if I have this armor on."

She told me once that her armor is the only thing that can keep her sane. So, as long as she's wearing her armor, she'll be fine. But for her to say something like she's going to burst even she has her armor on, I think what her thinking is just too painful.

"Erza," I again, started. "What … exactly happened? I mean, for you to say something like that is just …"

"The reason why I was so shocked to see you at that time when you went to the guild is because … Well, I already forced into my mind that the Giotto I know is gone. The place we've just gone into is the place where he disappeared. Until now … I'm …" She trailed off.

"Still searching for him?" I asked as I looked at her to see her nod. This is making me feel guilty. I don't even know why I'm keeping this from her. I mean, that I'm the blonde boy who disappeared from that time.

"I'm actually suspecting that maybe he's with Jellal …" Erza said with a low and sad voice. She told me while on our way to that village that she's been suspecting Seigrain as Jellal. I don't know how to explain this, but she described him as the bad guy.

"Why would you think that?"

"Back before we even joined Fairy Tail, he's been offered a free world by Jellal …" Erza said as she dropped down on a nearby stone, maybe unable to contain her energy anymore. "I … I don't know …"

"Free … World …" I muttered as voices kept on echoing in my head.

"_Giotto," A voice called. "You should stay! Together, we will create a free world—!"_

"_Don't!" A voice of a little girl exclaimed. "Don't listen to him, Giotto!"_

"Giotto!" Erza exclaimed. I looked at her with a surprised expression. She was standing up by now. She pulled me by my wrist as started running. "Snap out of it, and let's go! I almost forgot that we should be there before dark!"

"W-What?! Why?!"

"Just let's go!"

* * *

Erza told me to do a bunch of solo quests without telling me the reason behind it. Another weird thing is that, I haven't seen her anywhere the next day. So, I'm stuck with Gray, Natsu and Happy. Gray and Natsu are fighting again and I don't really know how to stop them. I wish Erza's here to stop them like always …

After a few minutes, Master finally appeared on the second floor with Laxus, Mystogan and Erza. I wonder why, though. But it seems like Natsu and Gray are excited about this thing.

"Fairy Tail!" Master got the attention of the guild. "As a tradition, I will announce this year's participants in S-Class Promotion Trial X783." Everybody cheered even though I don't have the knowledge about the situation. S-Class … I believe Erza mentioned that before. Mystogan, Laxus, and her are the ones entitled S-Class wizards. She said that the Promotion has different setting every year, but the trials are just as difficult every year. Everyone quieted down when Master told them to. "The trial will take place in Mount Hakobe." Everyone went silent. Mount Hakobe is known for its very cold climate and snow blizzards. The place is also known for numerous Vulcans and Blizzardwyverns. It must be some extra obstacle for the participants.

"There will be eight participants," The Master continued. He started calling names one by one. Maybe the others aren't so friendly that I hardly recognize them, although they must be very good since they were all called. Then, he called the eight participant. "Giotto!" Natsu and Gray patted my back, saying compliments and such.

S-Class, huh? I might get more information regarding about my problems. Anyhow, this is great! I mean, after the bad news, here's the good news. The only problem is … I might get more attention.

* * *

**This is still quite short after so many weeks of absence. Anyway, I might not fulfill my promise to update weekly because I am so caught up at reading tragic mangas and watching animes with the same genre. But … I will **_**never**_** abandon this story of mine even when if it's crappy.**

**Please leave a review!**


	7. Fight For The Title

**Yeah … the title for the last chapter actually came from a song.**

**Anyway, this chapter is probably my way for celebrating the release of Catching Fire's new trailer this April 14. And also, there will be a lot of OCs in this chapter. Yes, they are the chosen participants for the S-Class Promotion. If you read the original story of this, well … they're still the OCs that will make an appearance in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail. And the Hunger Games … because the first phase of the trial will be like the Hunger Games eliminating sort of stuff, and obviously, that is owned by Suzanne Collins. I mean, this is for my celebration for the trailer release. Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail are owned by Akira Amano and Hiro Mashima respectively. The only thing that I own here are my OCs that will make an appearance.**

**Well, that was a long disclaimer. Cheers for that one!**

* * *

Fight For The Title

As I was riding on a carriage to Mt. Hakobe, I started recognizing my fellow S-Class candidates on the X783 S-Class Promotion Trial:

Cana Alberona (She's a heavy drinker who uses Card Magic. She's one of my friends even though she's like that.)

Vesper Alford (He uses Darkness Magic, but he definitely has a good and kind heart … and he's some kind of a jester, actually.)

Ramiel Yule (He uses Fire Magic, but not the same as Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. In my view, he's the innocent and slow type of guy.)

Evan Warrier (A raven-haired mage, who uses Knight Magic with his double swords. I think he's the loyal type once you get too close, so if I were to get close with this guy … it might be too late.)

Aimee Keeney (She uses Snow Magic, so I think she has an advantage over the climate in Mt. Hakobe. She's a nice and gentle type of girl, so over all, I think I like her.)

Zin Heaton (He uses Heavenly Body Magic with his favorite toy, Reaper, his killing weapon. I think he and I are going to be great friends with his great personality.);

and Mabel Dering (She uses Wind Magic and Seduction Magic and uses it to distract her male opponents. She's kind of flirty. I mean, really …)

I was getting to know my fellow candidates when I remembered the extra obstacles that Master mentioned a few seconds after he announced the participants. He said that we will have to stand against the climate of Mt. Hakobe; although I think that Aimee, Ramiel and I don't have to worry about than since we can find a way to kill the climate off of our skins. Master also said that Vulcans and Blizzardwyverns will eventually come our way and will probably slow our way down. I also recalled when Master visited me on my training the day after the announcements were made.

He told me an advice: _"I know I'm not being fair if I say this, but … I think you deserved the title as an S-Class Wizard. It would be better if you advanced as one because it will give you more access to the information that you wanted to get, may it be the truth behind your dreams or how you will get back to your world. It would be best for you to attain a seat on the Council or become one of the Ten Wizard saints, but … in your situation, you can't afford getting more attention, especially from the Council."_

My flashbacks and recalls are over when Master went out from the front. All our eyes and ears are with him. He looked at me then, he looked at my fellow participants.

"I will now explain the mechanics of the First Trial," He started as we all looked at him. "All of you will be trapped in a mountain area in the north of the mountains. You will have to fight each other while trying to survive until four of you remains. It is an arena, as you would call it."

"Um, Master?" Aimee asked. "How will we know if our fellow members are defeated?"

"No, you won't!" Master exclaimed with a playful tone. "You'll just know that the first phase has ended when I give a signal." Master paused when our carriage came to a halt. We must be here already. He looked at us once again. "Do you understand?"

All of us nodded in agreement to the Master's rules. There's one thing that I didn't understand, though. How the hell are we supposed to advance on the second and third trials if he won't discuss it now?! I was about to ask him when he went out of the carriage. Great, now he's gone.

* * *

We were already at one of the mountains in the northern area. We were all running and scattering away from each other since Master gave us time to scatter and look for a camping site for ourselves until he sends us a signal. As I was running around, I went to a place where I can hide and where I can see the area around it. Behind a big boulder, I noticed a big blue magic circle. I touched it, but it seems like my hand can't get through, so I guess that this is one of the doors to the second trial or a way out. I climbed the big boulder and hid myself behind the cold and leafless tree just in front of the boulder I'm standing on. And then, I noticed a blue firework-like Fairy Tail insignia. It must be the signal that the Master sent. It only means that the First Trial has just started.

I should probably search for some resources first, although that will be dangerous. As I was walking through the bundles of snow, I noticed some plants just below a big boulder of rock. I'd rather go for herbs than eat nothing, although I've packed food, but I doubt it will be enough for the rest of the day. As I was walking towards the plants, I heard footsteps on the snow. That guy probably isn't that familiarized with a place like this. I can tell things like that because that's what Erza told me during our first team quest on Mt. Hakobe. I hid myself behind the boulder where I saw the plants. I know that someone's close. Then, I felt that the weapon of that someone will hit me. Good thing I turned just in time to activate my dying will and froze the sword. I realized that the man in front of me was Evan Warrier, who was wearing a hooded cloak over his armor. He's even sneakier than I anticipated.

"I'm sorry, Drago-san," he said as he readied his other sword. "But I really need to have this title."

"Everyone has their own reasons, Evan," I told him, still thinking about trying to talk this out. But, I realized that I shouldn't because I also needed this title. I looked at him with a frown as I readied. "If you want the title, then …" I urged him to fight me. "Fight me."

He and I distanced away from each other so we can prepare for our upcoming clash. He readied one of his double swords as I used fire dragon slayer magic with my dying will to summon fire dagger on my right hand. I'll have to thank my six months of training. I have developed techniques during trainings and quests. I tried using my dying will with my dragon slayer magic when I was with Natsu and Happy on a team mission.

Evan and I charged at each other at the same time with his sword and my dagger clashing. He charged me after a second of getting away from each other. He changed the way he handled his sword as turned the hilt towards my position instead. I see his intention now. He won't kill a fellow member, but would still bring harm if he wanted or when he needed to. I admit that he's a strong opponent, but I sense that he lacks concentration. I wonder why, though. Before the hilt could even touch me, I banged my left palm on the left tree beside me. Again, it was a technique that I developed using my dying will and dragon slayer magic.

"Second Dragon Form: Waking Dragon," I muttered.

The tree burned as two crystal-like fire dragons emerged from it and went for Evan when the hilt almost hit me in the gut. I jumped away from my position as two my dragons pushed him hard on a boulder. He used his sword as a support so that he won't be brought down to his knees. I had no choice but to finish this quickly if I really want that information. I'll just apologize to him later.

"I'm sorry, Evan," I told him as I kicked his support before he can even recover. He started glowing then, sometime after, he disappeared. Master must've teleported him out of the arena. My dragons dissipated as soon as I willed them to.

I snatched the herbs, which I was after even before Evan showed up. When I was on my way back to where I had decided to camp (which was the boulder where I found the blue magic circle), I encountered a Vulcan. Freezing them is what I did since summoning dragons or using any of my techniques would just be a waste of time. Yes, that's what the master told the rest of us, Vulcans and Blizzardwyverns are here to interfere.

* * *

After a few hours of resting and eating and doing nothing, I decided to examine the magic circle again. Suddenly, a pile of snow poured over me. I was actually surprised after finding myself still standing despite being caught off guard. When I recovered, I saw Aimee Keeney was already charging me. She wielded the snow underneath me, so I almost slipped if I hadn't summoned my dragon in time.

He's different than the others because he's almost like a pet and a partner, in my case. I named him Pyros after I discovered that he can actually move on his own even without my control. He's not an actual dragon, by the way. He isn't like Igneel. He's like my other dragons only that he can move on his own will. He's as tall as I am actually. He was behind me, becoming my support. When Aimee almost reached me, Pyros used his tail and hit Aimee. She did not fell in her knees, simply because she can control snow on her will.

"I'm sorry, Giotto-kun," She apologized with a smile. "I thought it was Bel-chan!"

"Mabel?!" I exclaimed as Pyros growled at her. "You could've seen that I'm a guy, right?!"

"I was actually far away when I dumped snows on you," She confessed. "I can't see clearly through the fog. I can only control the snow, not the cold fog created by it."

"Fine," I sighed then, I looked at her. "You're not going to attack me?"

She raised her hand and waved it as if she's saying no. "Of course not! I was actually looking for allies!"

"Then, why did you attack me if you were looking for allies?"

Just when I decided not to push the issue on her when I noticed her irritated expression, her mouth opened to speak. She looked away with an annoyed expression. "I don't particularly like Bel-chan as an ally."

"_You_ don't want _me_ as an ally?" Someone from her behind told her. Aimee turned around in an instant. It was Mabel Dering who showed up.

"Of course, I don't want you as an ally!" Aimee told her with a smiling face. When Mabel's expression turned to annoyance and just when she was supposed to use her Wind Magic on my friend. Aimee controlled the snow beneath her opponent just how she almost tripped me. Surprisingly, it worked on Mabel. Looks like she was just using her looks and her Wind Magic, but her focus wasn't really there. "Because you're annoying!" Aimee told her as Mabel glowed and disappeared.

I noticed the blue magic circle disappeared as well. Mabel was probably the fourth to go back to the mountains' base.

"Aimee!" I called her. When she looked as well, she pushed me closer to it.

"You should go, there are probably three more!"

"What? We should just go together since we're here already."

"This is my second time competing in the S-Class Promotion Trial." She told me. "Participants usually advance alone. And since you're the first one to discover the circle, you should go."

"Fine then," I gave up on debating. "I'll see you on the third round!"

* * *

I waved as I advanced through the pathway. As soon as I crossed, the magic circle reappeared. I saw Aimee ran away. She was probably on her way to her gate. I waited. Waited. Waited. That was until I sensed that some threat is coming my way. I should expect that, I guess. I was hoping that it would be Master so I can ask him the rules, but the one who stepped in front of me was an armored mage. Okay, there's only one armored S-Class Mage in Fairy Tail and that mage is a friend of mine whom I never want to fight against because everything will be turned to hell. I kept on denying my death as the S-Class Mage approaches. When the person got closer, my vision of it … _her_ became clearer, confirming my certain death. When she noticed that it was me, her eyes widened. It's as if she wasn't expecting it as well.

"No way!" Erza and I exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**And there goes my bunch of OCs … and Cana. **

**Anyway, the first trial is pretty much like the Hunger Games, as I said. The Second Trial is almost like the First Trial on the X784's S-Class Promotion Trial. So, yeah!**

**And … this chapter isn't rewritten— only a few parts are. This chapter is also a bit shorter than the original one.**

**Please read and review!**


	8. In The Eyes Of The Armored Girl

**This chapter won't be rewritten totally as well because … I totally suck at writing action scenes. Also, I don't like writing actions that much so I decided that I would change this story's genre into a Friendship/Romance sort of thing. And … I was thinking that I should put some romance already in the eleventh chapter and above.**

**Anyway …**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

In The Eyes Of The Armored Girl

"Well," Erza said with an amused expression as she summoned one of her swords. "I didn't expect that I would be up against you, Giotto."

"Believe me," I looked away with a somehow disappointed expression. "Neither did I."

Her expression turned from amused to an annoyed one as she looked at me with her incredible aura as she noticed my disappointed look. I can't help but spill a single drop of sweat. "Well, I'm sorry if I walked to this direction!"

She can be cute when she's like this, but with her massive and incredible aura, I just can't help but to look away nervously. I spoke with a low voice. "T-That's not what I meant …"

"Anyway," Erza said as she straightened up. "I'm here to fight you. I will decide if you will pass this test or not."

"I wish I got Mystogan instead …" I muttered under my breath. I wish to talk to him about our past conversation. But I guess that won't change anymore. I straightened up. "Alright, then."

I looked at her and noticed that her aura was gone and she was now smiling at me. She readied her sword and went into her fighting stance. "Come, fight me."

I felt my lips form a smile by her sudden change of mood. I activated my dying will again and summoned a sword this time. I charged her simply because she was the one who urged me to. When our blades clashed, she requipped into her Flame Empress Armor, which helps her withstand fire. I jumped away as I was trying to think a way to get through her. She charged me as I repeatedly blocked her attacks. My dragon slayer techniques won't be a match against her if she's using that armor. I smirked as I figured out what to do. When I blocked her attacks, I grabbed the chance to distance myself away from her. When I finally did, I dispelled my sword and charged her with only my I-Gloves on and an immense amount of speed then, she requipped into her Soaring Armor just to keep up. I grabbed the opportunity to merge my dragon slayer magic with my dying will. When she tried to hit me, I grabbed her sword and froze it with my dying will. Her eyes widened when my Zero Point Breakthrough glowed light orange. Yes, I used her frozen sword with my right hand to use one of my newly developed techniques and summon Pyros at the same time. I engulfed my left hand with merged flames and banged it on the frozen sword.

"Fire Summon: Pyros," I said as Pyros growled as he emerged from the ground just behind me. "Fourth Dragon Form: Dragon's Rage," I continued as four crystal-like dragons emerged from her sword and charged her as the Zero Point Breakthrough finally got dispelled with her sword. Erza was thrown a few meters away from me.

"You got better, Giotto." She praised me as she stood up when she recovered. "But that won't be enough for me to let you pass!" It was then when she charged me. It was then when I saw the will and determination in her eyes, which made me lower down my guard. I felt her blade hit me. I can see her shocked expression as well as my vision blurred as soon as Pyros caught me.

"_Giotto," A voice called. "You should stay! Together, we will create a free world—!"_

"_Don't!" A voice of a little girl exclaimed. "Don't listen to him, Giotto!"_

_The blonde boy turned and looked at the scarlet-haired girl. I saw something in her eyes and I know that the blonde boy saw that too. He saw the determination of the little girl to save her friends, the determination that someone had passed onto her. It's something that made her believe that she could still save both of her friends._

_**Hope …**_

… And until now, that's what I've been seeing in the armored girl's eyes. That's why she became an S-Class Wizard. She's been trying to save them, up until this very moment. I can't waste that now, right?

I stood up and noticed Erza's worried expression. It's not a wonder, though. Erza worries about her friends and don't take advantage of them when they're not in a good situation or when they are in their fragile states. Erza Scarlet …

_**It still has its familiar warmth in it …**_

That's right …

_**Those dreams aren't exactly dreams, but they're memories …**_

"I'll win this thing," I started, which had Erza on the ready. "I will, for the sake of my friends whom I left behind!"

Erza was surprised, and then she finally smiled at me. "That's not needed. You passed."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "That easily?! I barely did anything after that!"

"You already found a reason why you're aiming for the title," Erza stated. "That's actually enough; although I could've defeated you didn't space out like that."

Yes, Erza can be overconfident at times.

* * *

She and I waited for the magic circle to open, but it already took minutes. I don't mind waiting since I need time to think about what I saw. The free world … The blonde boy … No, I think I almost fell for that. What's with that guy and his world, anyway?

"Looks like the circle won't be opening for a while," Erza said, and then she looked at me. "What's with the spacing out thing? It seems like it's still bothering you."

"I'll tell you," I answered her without hesitation. "It was one of my flashbacks …"

"That's new," She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "When you first opened up to me, you were hesitant, but now—"

"But now, you are a friend that I can trust and count on," I looked at her and saw her smiling then, I looked straight at the trees without looking at her. I know I better skip a few details. I know everything about the Tower of Heaven now. I know that telling her about this will strike her. "I saw an armored girl that stopped me from going along with a boy and his plan on creating a free world … I saw hope in her eyes, which made me have that hope as well."

I looked at her and saw her shocked and longing expression, the one that I saw when I joined the guild six months ago, only now that tears were attempting to fall down. I can't blame her, though. I was probably one of the friends that she lost and that scene reminded her of her past. This might be the best time to stop.

"So," She started while trying to hold back her tears. "That boy and that armored girl—"

The opening of the magic circle caught our attentions. That must mean that the rest are done with their fights.

"I'll see you after the Promotion!" I told her as her mouth opened to speak. That was when I ran away with Pyros. You're a coward, Giotto!

…_**And I always hated that part of myself…**_

* * *

Pyros and I met up with Vesper on the top of the mountain. I guess, Aimee didn't make it. After all, Laxus isn't that soft and so is the Blizzardwyvern. I don't know about Mystogan, though.

"Yo!" Vesper exclaimed. Yes, that is his actual greeting. "Nice! You brought your Pyros with you!"

"Yes, I—" I was trying to keep up with our conversation when Master showed up.

"So, you two are the only ones left," Master said. "I guess Laxus would neither let someone win against him nor will he declare a winner. Mystogan would probably want to end the fight early and get went out again." He looked at me. "Erza probably became too soft on you, but I think she judged you just right." I can't help but feel my face heating up. Master looked at Vesper. "And the Demon Wyvern probably got you too excited. Well, anyway," He looked at us with a straight expression. "I want you two to race down the mountain for the Third Trial."

"Just a race?!" Vesper asked with a complaining tone.

"I was supposed to tell you that a bunch of Vulcans and Blizzardwyverns are waiting for you two somewhere in the middle of the mountain if you'd just let me finish."

"Yey!" Vesper cheered as he jumped up and down.

"Be careful, though," Master warned. "You can't handle that bunch alone. That's all."

That was when Vesper and I started racing down the mountains. Pyros grabbed me then, we flew down the mountain. Vesper caught up with the use of his black flames. That's probably from his Darkness Magic. That was when I saw the bunch that Master was talking about. They were a lot. Master probably gathered them here for the Third Trial. Vesper and I was put into a stop.

"You go on ahead," Vesper told me.

"What?" I asked him. "Aren't you after for the title?"

"Nah!" He waved his hand as if he was saying a no. "I'm after the fights, not the title and not especially a race. I'll handle them!"

"But, it'll be unfair—"

"I insist," His expression turned into a serious one. "If you don't hurry, you'll be caught up as well. I'll follow you shortly if you really care about your guild mates that much."

I nodded in agreement. Pyros and I flew up to avoid the fight. I saw how Vesper fought well. That's probably the reason why he was able to stand up against the Demon Wyvern. I waited for my fellow candidate before I went off to the camp. An hour after I arrived, Vesper showed up with scratches, I dismissed Pyros by then.

"You must've fought well!" I greeted him after discovering that the guy wasn't so bad. He and I are now on our way to the camp.

"Of course, I did," he said with a grin. "S-Class-nii!"

I looked at him with an annoyed expression. "What's with the lame honorific?"

I don't know why, but he backed off a little as he shook his head rapidly. Could it be that after going into a lot of team missions with Erza, I've taken after her? That's definitely a big no! Because that means that I've grown too attached and that's a big no as well!

After a few minutes, we reached the camp. Master probably told them the outcome since they all came to me all at once and even Laxus was smiling at a corner. Mystogan and Erza are gone. Mystogan probably went earlier and Erza just probably needs time after what I told her. I should apologize. Growing attached is bad, but …

_**Hurting a friend is worse …**_

* * *

**Yeah … Hurting a friend is worse. I can relate to that, so I wrote that down. Anyway, this chapter is much **_**much **_**shorter than the original one. Really!**

**Also, I'm pretty confident about this chapter. :))**

**Anyway … Please read and review!**


End file.
